


Love of a Sibling

by Dreamcreator



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Mutant, Secret Identity, Secrets, Truth, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Doctor Lena Thorul contemplates about her life over the last few years she has lived in Metropolis. Until one day a secret is found out, that will effect her life along with those around her for better...or for the worst.  Some reference from the old comics and the Superman Returns movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or any of its franchise.

Metropolis was extremely busy, cars leaving or heading to work. The sun’s setting rays reflecting the many windows of skyscrapers, blinding the citizens. The Daily Planet was busy running the headlines for tomorrow, stories containing Superman feats or the next project of Luthor Corps or robbery of the week.

At the Metropolis Hospital the activity was starting to become slow. Last night they had four horrific accidents and twenty complicated surgeries’ that all the staff members were relieve that it was going to be a slow day. Most of the doctors and nurses were going home for the weekend.

Dr.  Lena Thorul was one of those doctors. The young woman was dead tired for working over twenty four hours nonstop.  She smiled and waved goodbye to the other nurses, doctors, and patients as she headed for her office, to grab her things.

Lena was an extremely bright and cheerful young lady, always helping people. She was one of those rare doctors that listen to you and never turn you away. She was a small woman, with very pale skin, and long brown hair with hints of red in it, that almost reached to her hips.

The only thing odd about this innocent woman was her eyes. They were neither brown, green, or blue. They were _lilac_. _A bright color of lilac._ Lena couldn’t remember, but she and others think it was a birth defect. No one is really sure, but Lena has lived with it for a long time.

A nurse passed by. “Good night Lena.” She said with a smile.

“Good night to you too, Marie.” smiled Lena as she saw the woman head for the elevator.

“See you Monday!” cried Marie.

“Alright!”

Lena kept on walking. She couldn’t wait to head home for the weekend. 

_I can’t wait to see my little nephew_! Thought Lena with a grin. She was babysitting her five year old godson, Jason Kent, while his parents, Clark and Lois Kent went to dinner. 

_Or planning a surprise party._ Thought Lena with glee _._ Lena by accident found out while at the park with Clark, Lois, and Jason. Lena went looking for Jason, when her psychic powers kicked in and found Jason talking to his friends wanting to know if they could come to his Aunt Lena’s surprise birthday party.

Yes Lena did have powers, but she was no hero or villain. Her life was already complicated as is and didn’t want to make it even more. She found out she had these powers at a very young age. The only ones to know about it were her and… 

Her older brother. 

_Don’t think about it. Think of something else, like the party_.  Saturday would be her twenty-fifth birthday. A woman of her age shouldn’t be even a doctor yet, but Lena was exceptionally smart for her age. By the time she was eighteen she had finished four years of college. She finished medical school at twenty! She was definitely a smart girl.

Being smart also came with fame; Fame that Lena didn’t even want. When Metropolis found out that Dr. Eleanor Selena Thorul was coming to work at their hospital, reporters from everywhere were trying to get an interview with the young doctor. Lena had to keep hiding from them, which she was very good at. Lena would always be camera shy.

In her first week at working at the Hospital, reporters would be at the front door, wanting to catch a glimpse of her, and Lex Luthor wanting to talk to her.

The man was a multi-billionaire. He owned almost everything in Metropolis, and used his money for his own purposes. The citizens of the city said that he was one of the most ruthless men and would do whatever it takes to get what he wants. When he heard that the Hospital was hiring Lena, he had went down there and try to convince her to work for him as his personal doctor.

She had refused him, very politely telling him that she didn’t have much experience in the medicine field and wanted to prove to herself that she could be a doctor. He then said he understood, and kindly said goodbye to her. Lena didn’t think much of this, just saw him as a decent gentleman (despite all the rumors.) but when the staff of the hospital found out they were in shock! Never had Luthor ever done an act like that. Usually when someone turned him down, he would either threaten them or do something… much worse. It was a mystery to them.

Lena never knew why, but for the last couple of years he kept offering, and she politely turned him down. For some strange reason he keeps asking.

Lena had to stifle a laugh. It was also that time when she met Clark and Lois.

 

* * *

 

  **Twenty year old Lena, just couldn’t take any more of it. The reporters were hounding the Hospital trying to catch the young woman. Thankfully no one knew what Lena looked like, so she was safe going into the hospital, dressed up like a patient, with a hat hiding her brown hair, and black sunglasses hiding her lilac eyes.**

**Today, she decided to enter the Hospital through the back way. She carefully sneaked her way through the parking lot almost to the entrance. She stopped when she saw a couple of reporters trying to poke their way in.**

**Lena sighed. How was she supposed to get to work now? She then saw a couple of Orderlies putting laundry into those roll away baskets. When they weren’t looking Lena jumped in and hid underneath a couple of sheets.**

**The basket started to move.**

**“Finally.” whispered Lena. Her moment of triumph didn’t last that long. When the basket cart stopped and voices could be heard. After a moment something landed on her.**

**“Oww!” said Lena.**

**“Since when does laundry talk?” asked a woman’s voice.**

**“Since said laundry just got trampled on.” replied Lena, taking off her sheet. She saw another woman with black hair and brown eyes wearing a white blouse with a jacket and skirt. Beside this woman, was a man with a blue business suit that was way too baggy for him. He had dark locks with glasses covering up his green blue eyes.**

**“May I ask who you are?” asked Lena.**

**“Name’s Lois Lane. Reporter for the Daily Planet.”**

**Lena gulped. Oh great, she had to run into reporters. Man, were these people stubborn.**

**“I’m Clark Kent.” said the man holding out his hand. Lena took it. “Fellow reporter as well.”**

**“Nice to meet.” said Lena. “So what’s your story?”**

**Lois looked at her. “We were assigned to get an interview with Dr. Thorul, but we haven’t been able to meet her! It’s as though she doesn’t want to be found.”**

**“Really.” said Lena.**

**“Ever since we got this assignment our boss, Perry, we’ve been trying to find information about the doctor, but we haven’t found anything. It’s like she just appeared out of thin air. Not one picture could we find of her.”**

**Lena shivered. She really didn’t want to remember her childhood and explain to these people why nobody knew who she was.**

**“We have Jimmy at the front looking for her.”**

**“Jimmy?” asked Lena.**

**“He’s our photographer. So who the Hell are you?”asked Lois.**

**“My name’s Lena. I’m a…reporter too.” said Lena quickly.**

**“Huh, well just to let you know we’re getting this story first missy. Not you!” exclaimed Lois.**

**The cart stopped. They heard the Orderly say it was safe to come out. Clark got out first, then helped Lois and Lena get out.**

**“Well I hope you succeed.” said Lena as she started to walk off.**

**“Wait, aren’t you doing a story on Dr. Thorul?” asked Clark. Lena shook her head.**

**“Nah, somebody else is doing that story. I’m here for another one.”**

**“Really?” questioned Lois skeptically.**

**“Yeah.” said Lena. She looked around to make sure nobody else was listening. “I’m doing a story on Tom Welling and Michal Rosanbaum. They are staying at this very hospital.”**

**“Wow!” said Clark.**

**“I know. But you didn’t hear it from me. So long.” said Lena waving goodbye to them. As she headed for her office to change, she shut the door and laughed so hard that tears were coming down her face.**

* * *

 

Lena giggled at that memory. They had kept doing that for a couple of more weeks, when suddenly Lois broke her leg on one of her Lex Luthor stories that involved any type of crime or scheme that he had came up with. Superman had brought her to the hospital where Lena had treated her.

Lois was mad, but calm. She asked coldly if Lena ever got her story on the two actors. Lena had replied yes and showed Lois and Superman her autograph pictures of the two actors. 

When Clark came over to the hospital to check on Lois, she told him what had happened. Clark was in a fit of laughter already forgiving Lena for lying to them. Lois took a little bit longer, but she forgave her too. They became friends and Lena was like a part of the family. She got to meet Jimmy, who she thought was a little bit hyper active and funny.

Lena had always been shy and really didn’t have any friends. But with them she felt comfortable and could be normal around them. She didn’t tell them that she had psychic powers and never will, unless she had to.

_And I’m not looking forward to that day_. Thought Lena. She was already weird enough. 

She sighed as she started to remember. 

She remembered when they asked her to be at Clark and Lois wedding. She was the Maid of Honor while Jimmy was the Best Man.  Lena and Jimmy had to contain their laughter as Lois was being happy and not her sarcastic self. It was a terrific day. 

The biggest thing however was when both of them came to her and asked her a very important question. Would she like to be the Godmother of their child? Lena literally dropped her files and hugged the happy couple, congratulating them. Lena had been the one to deliver Jason Jonathon Kent to the extremely happy and tired Lois and Clark. 

Those were her greatest and precious memories. Lena had very few of them.  They made her happy and …sad. They made her think of her childhood and … the news that she hadn’t told her friends yet. 

“Dr. Thorul.” said a man in a doctor’s coat, distracting Lena from her thoughts. “I’ve got x-ways of the Franklin boy.” He handed the x-ray to Lena. She looked at it.

“It seems that his leg is mending very nicely. He’ll just have to stay the night here and go home in the morning, but if anything goes wrong just give me a call.” 

“Okay Doc. Boy, will his family be relieved. His brothers and sister were worried sick about him. Well thanks. See you later.” said the man and left. 

“Yeah, later.” said Lena sadly. The word family and siblings had brought in some deep wounds that she wished she didn’t remember.

Like the following that happened a few weeks ago.

 

* * *

 

**“Come on Aunt Lena!” cried Jason. The little boy with black hair and innocent blue green eyes was looking at his Godmother who was catching her breath. Lena wondered where that little boy got all his energy from. How fast that kid could run.**

**“Jason! You’re not supposed to leave my sight. If you do, your mother is going to kill your poor auntie.” said Lena with a playful pout.**

**“I’m sorry.” said Jason pitifully.  Lena just smiled and hugged the adorable little boy.**

**“It’s okay you little rascal. Come on, we have to meet your parents at their job. We might even get to see Superman.”**

**“Yay!” cried Jason. Lena laughed and held his hand as they both walked to the Daily Planet. Along the way Jason started asking questions.**

**“Aunt Lena, when is your birthday?”**

**Lena looked down at him. “December seventh. Why do you ask?”**

**Jason looked up at her. “I want to know what to get you for your birthday.”**

**Lena smiled. How sweet. “You don’t have to get me anything.”**

**“But I want too! Do you want a train set?” asked Jason.**

**Lena shook her head. “No.”**

**“A teddy bear?”**

**Lena smiled, “No.”**

**“A music box! Mommy says all girls like music boxes; the ones with ballerinas’ on top of them. I think they’re too girly. They might have cuties.”**

**Lena stopped in her tracks, a daze look in her face. “No, not a music box. I had one a long time ago.”**

**“Really?”**

**“Yes, I gave it to my older brother.”**

**Jason looked shocked. “I didn’t know you had big brother!”**

**Lena immediately got out of her thoughts. She never revealed that part of her life to anybody, not even Clark and Lois. She was slipping.**

**“A long time ago, Jason, but let’s not talk about it.”**

**“Why?” asked Jason innocently. Lena sighed.**

**“It’s complicated, honey.”**

**“Oh. Well then I know what to get for your birthday then. Your big brother! How about that Aunt Lena?”**

**Lena smiled sadly and hugged the little boy** **.**

**“That would be the greatest gift for me.” murmured Lena.**

* * *

Lena recalled after taking Jason to his parents, going home and grabbing the only things that she had from her past: a necklace shaped like a dove that belong to her mother (Lena wore it all the time under her shirt) and a photo album. Containing pictures of her family that was no more.

She cried as she remembered; A father that was a strict man, a caring mother that was deathly ill, and an older brother that had his head in science. They deeply cared for each other. But when Lena had turned six her mother had passed away from heart cancer. That’s when all the trouble began.

 

* * *

 

  **Shouting could be heard from downstairs in the living room. Seven year old Lena was hiding behind the railing of the stairs. It had been a year since her mother had died and the fighting between her father and brother had grown increasingly.**

**She didn’t know why they were fighting. Her father was a lawyer while her brother wanted to be a scientist when he grew up. He always said that one day he would be famous and make the family rich.**

**“I can’t believe you did that! Aren’t you ashamed young man?!” cried their father.**

**“It’s none of your damn business old man! None of it would have happen if they…”**

**“No more excuses Alexander! You’re dragging our name into the dirt!”**

**“That’s all you care about! About our social status and your reputation!” yelled Alexander.**

**“That’s it! I will have no more of you causing problems and having the police come here every day and night. I want you out of my house right now! Get your things and leave! You’re no longer a part of this family!”**

**“Fine! I’ve had it with this place! I didn’t even want to be a part of this family!”**

**Tears came into Lena’s eyes. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and hid in the closet. They kept on going till they stopped. The door to the closet suddenly opened. Lena looked up to see a teenager of seventeen looking down at her. He was pale with brownish red hair. His gray blue eyes were filled with rage, and then suddenly became calm as he looked at the little girl and picked her up.**

**“Hey you little minx. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” he asked.**

**Lena nodded. “I heard yelling.”**

**The teen sighed. “Sorry if we woke you up. I didn’t mean too.”**

**“Are you really leaving Alexi?” asked Lena with tears coming down her cheeks. Alexander swiped away the tears.**

**“Yeah, I am.” he finally said.**

**“Is it because of me?” asked Lena.**

**“No! It wasn’t about you. It was about me. Don’t you ever blame yourself for my mistakes.” explained Alexander.**

**“Then why are you leaving?”**

**Alexander sighed, “It’s complicated.”**

**“Will you come back? Please?” asked Lena. Alexander took her to her bedroom and set Lena down on her bed. He motioned her to lie down so he could tuck her in.**

**“I will. Someday.” He said. “When I make something out of myself, then I’ll come back for you.”**

**Lena fiddled with the hem of the sheets, thinking. Suddenly after a moment, she reached over for a small circular golden box. She held it out for her brother.**

**“Here Alexi.”**

**Alexander looked at her. “That’s Mom’s music box. The one she gave you. I already have the watch she gave to me. I couldn’t possibly…”**

**“Please. That way I know you will keep your promise. I already have Mommy’s necklace.” Lena pulled out the dove shaped necklace from under her nightgown to prove her point.**

**Alexander smiled. “Okay. I promise.” he kissed her on the cheek as he tuck her in.**

* * *

 

That was the last time Lena ever saw her brother. 

A month later after Alexander’s departure, her father was reading the morning paper at breakfast. Lena was eating her waffles, when her father gasped. She had asked what was wrong, but all her father said was to pack her things that they were leaving. 

Lena never fully understood why they had to leave their home and move somewhere else. She didn’t understand why her father had changed their last name as well. She couldn’t even remember what her true last name was any more.

Then when Lena was eight years old, her father was killed in car accident. Lena was then sent to live in an orphanage, since she had no relatives on either side of her family. It was terrible. She was treated horribly along with the other orphans. A few months of this abuse, Lena and a few others had run away. 

They split up after a week of running. Lena had found a Church that accepted her and took her in. She lived there and went to school there. That’s when they found out she was intelligent and sent her to the best schools. That’s when Lena decided to become a doctor. That way there would be no suffering from families. She would give them the best of care. She could treat anyone and make them feel better. 

Except that she couldn’t do that to herself.

Still in her own little world, she didn’t realize that someone was walking into her. They both bumped into each other falling to the floor. 

“I am so sorry!” exclaimed Lena. “I wasn’t paying attention and…” 

She didn’t finish her sentence when someone lifted her up by the arms. She looked up to see the face of Lex Luthor looking down at her. 

“I am so sorry! I…”

“It’s alright Dr. Thorul. It was my fault to begin with. I wasn’t the one looking where I was going.”

Lena looked at Luthor. He was a pale man with no hair on any part of his head. He was tall, around in his mid thirties yet was still attractive. His deathly cold blue gray eyes were looking at her in wonder.

“Still, Mr. Luthor it was really my fault. And don’t you dare say it wasn’t! Because I know very well that I wasn’t looking, believe me.” 

Luthor chuckled and shook his head. 

“Maybe or maybe not.”

“Sir, I hate to pry, but may I ask what you are doing here, so late?” asked Lena, hoping it wasn’t another offer to be his personal doctor again. 

“I was talking to the Medical Board about a few business deals. Now if you excuse me, I have another meeting so good night Dr. Thorul.” He walked right past her. 

“Good night to you too, Mr. Luthor.” said Lena. She was surprised that he didn’t offer again, but he did seem to be in a hurry, so she wasn’t going to bother with it. She had other things to worry about.

Her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up.

“Hello?”

_“Hey Lena.”_ said Clark. 

“Hi, Clark! I will be there in an hour. Just give me some time to grab my things.”

“ _Okay. Listen me and Lois were wondering…do you think you could possibly babysit Jason tomorrow? Lois and I have…some work to finish and we were hoping…”_

“I’ll be there Clark. What time?” asked Lena, knowing very well what was going to happen tomorrow. 

_“Oh around six in the afternoon is fine.”_

“Okay Clark I’ll be there. See you later.”

_“Okay bye.”_

She hung up her phone. Her good mood came back. She couldn’t wait for that party. Of course she would act surprise, her friends had did it all for her. She would open up presents, laugh at Jimmy for trying to blow up balloons, and dance with her friends all night long.

Because it would be her last birthday she would ever have.

Lena’s body became tense as that thought plagued her mind, remembering. A couple of weeks ago, she had caught a cold, and went for a checkup. When her doctor came back, he brought along with him an oncologist.  They had found a low white cell blood count in her body and it was severe.

Lena was dying from heart cancer.

The doctors had said it was terminal. No treatments could be done for her. She had asked how this could happen so suddenly. They said it was genetic and Lena had inherited the disease from her mother. They couldn’t explain why it was showing now and how fast it was progressing.

She then asked how long she had. They had said maybe a year if she was lucky. Lena didn’t have the heart to tell her friends yet. She was still in shock from the news itself.

Lena had plans for the future. She wanted to get married and have a family. She wanted to be a part of the Kent’s life and see Jason grow up along with his future brother or sisters that he might have. She wanted to find her brother, Alexi and see if he was enjoying his life.

_Stop it. You’re making it worse_. Thought Lena. She would tell them in all good time; maybe in a couple of weeks, when she had absorbed the terrible information.

Lena had finally reached her office. She opened the door and took a look around her neat and tidy office. She then saw something on her desk that wasn’t there before. She closed the door and headed for her desk.

It was a box. A small lilac colored box. Lena thought it was an early birthday gift. She looked at the tag.

It said: LIFT BOX UP.

Lena shrugged and carefully lifted the box up to see what it was hiding.

What she saw made her drop the box and gasp.

Right there on her desk was a note tied to a small circular music box. _Her mother’s music box._

Lena nervously grabbed the note, lifted it to her face, and read it.

 

_My dearest Lena,_

_I hope that I am not too late giving this back to you. I’ve been trying to find you for years, but to no avail. Until I finally did, but it was too late. I am a changed man now. One that shouldn’t interfere with your life right now._

_I want to let you know, that it wasn’t your fault that I left so many years ago. I had problems with the law and to this very day still do. I was angry that our father took you away from me, but yet he probably did it all for your own good and protection. I can’t really blame him for his actions._

_But I made a promise little sister. I promise that I would always protect you. You were the only one that kept me going all these years. I was so proud when I found out you had become one of the world’s greatest doctors._

_But on to serious matters. Especially on the matter of your cancer. Why haven’t you told anybody yet?! This is serious! You should be getting treatment and not be thinking this is the end of your life. I have talk to several of the best oncologist and they are willing to help. I left their numbers in this card._

_I wanted to wish you a happy birthday my little minx. I have already missed so many._

_I hope that one day you will forgive me._

_Love,_

_Alexander_

Lena clutched the letter to her heart and started crying.

“I forgave you a long time ago, Alexi. I still love you big brother.” She wept softly.

Outside the door, silent tears went down the cheeks of Lex Luthor.

 


	2. Brother Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth was never meant to be hidden.

For many years, scientists have been trying to figure out how many stars are in the sky. What type of planets are out there, if we could surpass any other life forms from different galaxies? Philosophers on the other hand try to find the meaning of life in that sky. The purpose of why are we are here, and if going back in time was possible, would we be able to fix the mistakes that we had made?

Lex Luthor was thinking of both.

Metropolis city’s lights were even brighter at night; the sky scrapers reflecting the lights, the night clubs fully alive with people, and dangers lurking in the darkest corners of the large city. The tallest building in the city was definitely Luthor Corps. Standing ever so tall, proud and arrogant looking.

Just like Lex.

He smirked as he gazed down at the city from his office. Yes this was indeed his city and he owned it; from the highest members of the City council to the lowliest robbers of the streets.

Yes one day he would really control it, by that meaning get rid of one caped hero.

Lex’s jaws tighten. Every time he came up with the greatest plan to be rid of Superman, he always defeated him. Then Lex would have to clean his mess of mass destruction and hire the best lawyers to make him stay out of jail.

Alexander Joseph Luthor does not do well in prison.

Oh, one day he would get the World’s greatest hero and strike the cocky Boy Scout to his demise. He be pouring the wine and making the toast himself when that day came.

A smirk plastered on his face as he left the grand window view of Metropolis and went to his bar. Grabbing one of the shiny and sparkling glasses, he poured himself a drink of scotch. As he looked into the amber liquid he saw his reflection gazing back at him. His pale skin was the color of a corpse, but that didn’t mean he looked like one. He was of a muscular built and though thirty five he was still attractive. His gray blue eyes that once held shine now were cold and steely.

The smirk disappeared as he put his hand on his bald scalp. A long time ago he had brown reddish hair now…

Well sacrifices had to be made.

_Too many in fact._ He thought.

He went back to his desk and sat in his leather chair. Lex took a sip from his glass, contemplating his thoughts and memories.

Lex was seventeen when he began to cause trouble. Such simple little things like breaking windows, stealing cars, and robbing people. Really such childish things. When his father had kicked him out of the house after getting into a fight with the police, Lex had begun to rise into the higher stages of his life of crime. After all he wanted to prove to himself he could do anything if he put his mind to it.

After Lex had robbed a few banks, he started to get bored. His whole life he wanted to be a scientist, so he went back to college, graduated at the top of his classes, in science and business. He started off with a small company, making it one of the world’s largest businesses known to man. He could run a company, making millions, and still be able to work on his…projects; from fighting robots, to nuclear weapons.

What people would buy… for a price.

He had become one of the world’s most respected and most feared business men.

Creating Luthor Corps had been one of his greatest achievements in his life. He had gone from rags to riches. The power was there and it felt wonderful. It would be great, if there were no Superman.

Lex hissed as he recalled the memory of that day.

He had made an incredible deal with Iran who had ‘kidnapped’ his robotic suit. Tony Stark would have a run for his money for that outfit. Then the foolish Rodney Whinestock got caught by Superman, destroying his cargo ship (it had cost three million dollars) and the robotic suit. Hours later, the pesky blue pest flies up to his window, not saying a word, when Lex offers him a position.

Angered by him for not saying a word, Lex threw a small model of the robot at Superman, only for the hero to catch it and crush it. He tossed it to the ground at Lex’s feet. The words he spoke next, made Lex’s blood boil.

**“I’ll be watching you Luthor.”**

Furiously he pounded the desk with his fist. _Damn that Superhero! Always ruining all of my plans for conquests and money!_ Lex thought. He was breathing heavily, till his eyes wandered down to his schedule. He picked it up and looked over it.

_I have a five o’clock interview with the Kent’s_ he thought. He had to smile on that. Sure they always wrote the truth about Lex and his schemes, but he will even admit that they made life interesting. Especially when he found out that the overly calm and shy Clark Kent had proposed to the hot tempered impulsive Lois Lane. And that she said yes! Not even psychics could have predicted that one! Not to mention the fact that they had a son together!

_Now what was that little boy’s name again?_ Wondered Lex. _Jack? Jim? Aaah Jason_. Jason had the combinations of both parents, having black hair like his mother and beautiful bright blue green eyes like his father. He had Clark’s bright smile and Lois’s sense of adventure.

_I hope that boy does not have any interest in journalism_. Groaned Lex. He didn’t want to deal with another Kent reporter.

A knock was heard from the door.

“Enter.” said Lex. A blonde haired woman came in; a woman in her late twenties, wearing a gray business suit with a skirt. She was of average height and wonderfully attractive. But Lex didn’t hire her for looks only. She was the brightest and ruthless of business women that Lex had ever dealt with. She didn’t become Vice President of Luthor Corps for nothing. Brown eyes stared at him with no emotion in them.

“Here are the files from that shipment that just arrived a few hours ago.” She said, dropping the files onto his desk.

“Thank you Tess.” He said. “You can go now.”

“Also, that the lab finished cleaning up that mess of Kryptonite rocks that destroyed half of the equipment.” She stated. “Do all of your experiments have to wreck everything?”

“It’s all for the good of science.” Lex said not glancing up at her.

“Science right.” She mumbled, “More like likes ways of getting rid of Superman, but whatever. Anyway did the doctors fix that cut that you got from the last experiment?”

Lex smiled slyly, though Tess couldn’t see it. “It healed.”

“Good if not I have to run this whole company and get me a secretary and a new _Vice President_.” Tess said, indicating the long tense of the word President, waiting for her boss to react to that statement. When Lex didn’t respond, she left the office.

When the door was closed, Lex had a smug look on his face. Tess had been so close to the truth. With him trying to find new ways to kill Superman, Lex had to experiment with the glowing green rocks. With the Sun giving Superman’s powers, the Kryptonite took away his powers making him weak and powerless. It left him vulnerable and opened for any attack that any enemy will cause to him.

 Messing around with those rocks had given Lex a couple of symptoms. Such as building up his immune system and making him heal faster. The moment he got cut, his wound healed in a matter of minutes, leaving no traces of a cut being there, as though it never happened.

Lex was also using the rocks to his advantages. He was obsessed with immortality, he never wanted to get older or die. He wanted to live forever and make a name for himself. He was close to accomplishing that task.

That way he didn’t have to die. He had seen too much of death in his life.

He had seen depression and rage throughout most of his early years as a criminal, before and after. He didn’t want that anymore. He wanted happiness again. Sure he had a lot of money that could buy anything: such as buildings, penthouses, cars, artifacts, ships, Hell even an island or a country. It didn’t matter, but it wasn’t enough. Very few things made him happy.

Like the best thing that he had cherished had came back into his life again five years ago.

 

* * *

  **Lex stretched in his leather chair. It had been a tiring day for the thirty year old man, with going to meetings and fighting off Superman only to be defeated again. Not only that he had to sign more papers and approve more projects for the company.**

**This certainly wasn’t turning into his day.**

**To make matters worse Tess walked into his office, laughing. It was one of those rare moments that she actually showed emotion on that little pretty face of hers.**

**“May I ask what is so funny that has brought you into such a good mood?”** **Lex** **asked . Not that it mattered to him anyway.**

**“Well I was looking at the morning paper, and it seems that old fool Douglass has brought in a new doctor. Right out of Medical school.”**

**“He did?” questioned Lex. Now he was interested. Charles Douglass was the Head of the Medical Board and usually every move or decision that was made was always reported to Lex. Heads were going to roll, for not telling him about the new doctor.**

**“Yeah, apparently she’s at the top of the class and I mean the very top. As in number one. And get this: she’s only twenty years old!”**

**“Twenty?!” exclaimed Lex. Now it was gripping on his curiosity.**

**“Mmm, she is extremely bright and talented. Every hospital in the country has been trying to get her to work for them, and she picks Metropolis. Something’s not right about her if she picked this place.” said Tess.**

**“It sounds intriguing. Maybe I should go and _persuade_ her to work for me.” Commented the older man.**

**“Good luck then.”**

**Lex frowned raising one eyebrow. “What do you mean good luck?”**

**Tess just shrugged. “It’s just that nobody has seen the good doctor. Only the staff and her patients are the only ones ever to see her and they are not talking to the reporters about it. Every reporter and photographer in this city has been trying to get interviews and pictures of her, but they haven’t been able to catch a glimpse of her!”**

**“And you find this funny how?”**

**“Because I saw Kent and Lane a few minutes ago walking out of the building. Lane was mad. Perry White had assigned them to go interview the doctor and they have been having trouble getting the story. Our snoopy ace reporters have not been able to get the story in over a week!”**

**Now Lex was getting into a better mood. It made him feel great that the nosey reporters weren’t able to complete an assignment.**

**“I wouldn’t have believed it in a hundred years, but it finally happened.” smirked Lex, grabbing some of his files to work on, and then turned his head to look at Tess. “I believe you have some work to do Tess?”**

**“Okay I’m leaving. It’s just so funny that no one has seen or talked to the great Dr. Eleanor Selena Thorul.”**

**Lex froze in the middle of his work, pen almost falling out of his hand. “What did you say?” he said slowly.**

**“Eleanor Selena Thorul. What kind of name is Thorul anyway? Sounds like some Viking or Greek name or something.” Tess huffed, handing the morning paper to him on his desk, then headed out of the office, never seeing the surprised look on her boss’s face.**

**Lex was not moving, his work and everything else that he had to do was forgotten; His thoughts going round in circles _. It couldn’t be. The age sounded right, and so did the name, except for Thorul. It couldn’t be. Could it?_**

**Lex grabbed the newspaper and looked at the column. He read it three times, and kept staring at the name, Thorul. Something didn’t sound right about it. Or did it? He opened his drawer for a piece of paper and grabbed a pen. Lex then wrote Thorul on it, and decided to spell different words using the same letters.**

**If he remembered correctly, his father had certain hobbies that he had passed on to Lex. His favorite being codes; old and new. That’s mostly how Lex got into computers and creating different computer programs. His father favorite codes though were…**

**_You bastard._ **

**…anagrams.**

**Lex clenched his fist as he looked at the word.**

**Thorul was an anagram for Luthor.**

**_You bastard! You changed your last name! That’s why I haven’t been able to find her since you died!_ Thought Lex angrily.**

**His father had passed away a year after Lex was kicked out of his house. He had just found out a few years ago, and it had shocked him. Of course his father had disowned him from the family, but he was still his father.**

**Lex then tore up the piece of paper and put it in the shredder. He then grabbed his black coat and was out of door in a blink of an eye. The reason why he tore up the paper was so no one would ever know…**

**…that Lex’s little sister was still alive.**

**That Lena was still alive.**

Lex had been jumpy that day; All the way to his brand new black convertible and on his way to the hospital. He got out of his car to see a bushel of reporters there trying to get a glimpse of the new doctor. He walked through the crowd, waving and talking to them, answering their questions. When he had finally got in, he was greeted by Dr. Douglas, a fat timid old man, with small little frames. He was trembling and worrying on what might Lex do. Lex grinned at the thought of throwing him off the Board and suspending his medical license for not telling him about Lena. But he would let it slide.

For now.

After talking to the bumbling idiot, Lex explored all the floors looking for her. It was until he saw Kent and Lane talking to a young woman in a white coat and black hat. He couldn’t see her face. They waved goodbye to the woman and headed into opposite directions. Lex had a suspicion about the young lady and followed her. She finally reached an office.

E.S. Thorul M.D.

Lex anticipation was growing. The door was still opened so he peeked inside to look at the woman. She was laughing. It was such a wonderful laugh. She looked a little small for her age and was petite. She removed her coat and hat placing it on the coat rack. Her long brown hair with little hints of red in it went down to her hips as she put on her doctor’s coat.

**Lex was still watching the woman as she laughed some more.**

**“I can’t believe I actually did that.” She said still giggling. “I hope they can forgive me.”**

**“Hem Hem.” Lex coughed into his hand.**

**The woman jumped, turning to face Lex. What he saw shocked him and confirmed his suspicion all along. The young woman was pale, like the ivory keys of a piano. Her face ever so pretty, like she had been sculpted into perfection. She looked exactly like their mother. Except for the eyes. Her innocent eyes were lilac, a defect she had since birth and still had to this day. On the outside Lex’s appearance was calm and reserved, but on the inside he was jumping and cheering for joy like a little school boy.**

**“Oh! I am so sorry! I didn’t realize I was being watched. I probably made a fool out of myself.” She said her voice very soft.**

**“I didn’t mean to interrupt your little laughing spell.” said Lex.**

**The woman blushed. She looked so adorable. “Well if you had told two reporters that you were doing a story on two famous actors and they actually believed it you would be laughing too. Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Dr. Lena Thorul.” She said lifting up her hand to shake his hand. Lex on the inside smiled. He was right.**

**“Not Eleanor?” he said with a smirk. Oh he had to make sure it was his little sister.**

**“Oh good lord no! I hate that name, not to be rude, it’s just I don’t like it. I like the name Lena though. So that’s what I tell people to call me.”**

**Right again. “Such a lovely name. I’m Lex Luthor.” He replied taking her soft hand and shaking it.**

**“So you’re the bloke that everyone has warned me about.” She said with smile on her face. Lex blinked. Usually people who ever heard of him acted tough or scared of him. Not Lena though.**

**“So you heard of my gruesome reputation then?”**

**“Indeed I have. But I like to make my own decisions. So far you’re doing well.”**

**_Still plucky as ever, the little minx_ thought Lex.**

**“Well that might change very soon. I have heard a great deal about you. This hospital is going to have great expectations for you.”**

**“Yes, I know.”**

**“But,” said Lex, “not enough for someone as experienced as yourself. That is why I am offering you a position Dr. Thorul: to come and work for me. The pay is very good. Better than what they are paying you here. Also there’s better equipment and its state of the art. What do you say to that?”**

**Lena looked at him, a blank expression on her face. Then she spoke:**

**“That’s very nice of you to offer Mr. Luthor, but I can’t accept it.” She said softly.**

**Now this confused Lex. Usually no one ever turn down an offer he ever made. If they did he would threaten them or do things…much worse to them till they finally accept. But he wouldn’t lose his temper this time.**

**“Why not?”**

**Lena sighed. “You see, I am not really qualified yet. Sure I have written excellent thesis’s and did a couple of surgeries, but that doesn’t make me the best, Sir. I want to prove to everybody especially myself that I can do it. Although the money does sound nice, I’m not really in for it. I like to help people, I’ve always helped people. Maybe in a couple of years when I truly qualify, then we can see about that position, but my answer will still be no.”**

**Lex just looked at her. Very few people have ever spoken to him like that and live to tell the tale. He didn’t have respect for them, but when Lena had said her speech with so much sincerity he knew he couldn’t do it.**

**After a moment of silence Lex spoke back. “Very well then. I shall leave you then, but my offer will always still stand. Good day Dr. Thorul.”**

**“Good bye Mr. Luthor.” said Lena with a smile. Lex had started to leave when…**

**“Um, Mr. Luthor!” called Lena. Lex turned back.**

**“Um, not to sound rude or anything, but have we met before?” she asked looking directly at him.**

**Lex just smiled. “Maybe in a different life.” He said and he walked off.**

* * *

  _Maybe in a different life... real smooth Lex, real smooth_. He rubbed his temples, knowing that he was getting a migraine from over thinking and remembering. He opened the window to let some air in and then headed back to his bar for another drink.

He poured himself another glass and started to recollect his thoughts. From their first meeting at the hospital, Lex had been watching over Lena for the last five years. He had seen her grow up to be a respectful and kind doctor, always helping a person in need.

He always made sure to bump into her to have conversations with her. She was a very intelligent woman very educated and saw beauty in many things. She didn’t mind that he had a reputation; just saw him as a political man, though she made it very clear to him not to talk about politics. It had caused too many fights in which she had to stitch them back up. Now Lex laughed at that one.

It had bothered Lex though that Lena had made friends with Clark and Lois, but it didn’t change her view about him. He like that about her, she was her own woman. So he got used to it, and made sure that the two reporters knew nothing about her connection to him. It would ruin her career and life.

Lex didn’t want that to happen.

He chuckled though when he remembered the Kent’s asking her to come to their wedding, then to be the Godmother of Jason. He had never seen someone smile that much as Lena did when she was asked about it.

Yes, he thought life would go on. Till he found out that sometimes the past catches up with you. Sometimes in deadly ways.

It had with Lena.

Lex had noticed for the last couple of days in November that Lena was getting sicker than usual worrying everyone. She reassured them it was nothing and would go see her doctor the next day. Well Lex wasn’t reassured and had _persuaded_ her doctor to give him Lena’s file. Oh they quickly gave it to him. No one ever messed with a Luthor.

What Lex had read, shook him up.

Lena was dying from heart cancer.

The same disease that had killed his mother. Now it was going to kill his little sister too in a year's time. The only family he had left.

He would not let that happen.

He had looked up the best oncologists in the country seeing on what they can do for her. The ones he liked he got their numbers and wrote them down on a list. He would not lose her. He would help her fight this. Hell, he was working even harder on his Kryptonite experiments to see if they could build Lena’s immune system, just like they had done to Lex.

 What he had done next probably revealed who he really was to her.

Lex put his glass down, opening a secret compartment in his wall. He had many that held all his money and valuables. This compartment held something worth more than anything else he owned.

The golden pocket watch that his mother had given to him for a birthday present. A picture frame that held the only thing he had of his family: A stern strict father in his early forties, a beautiful loving mother in her late thirties, him in his teenage years with hair, and Lena when she was a small little girl. It was taken the year when his mother died, when he was sixteen and Lena six. That’s where all the trouble began with Lex and his father.

 

* * *

  **Clothes and books were being thrown into two duffel bags. Seventeen year old Lex was packing his things to leave. The brown reddish haired boy sighed. He really messed up big time with his father. He had gotten caught by the police for breaking and entering someone else’s home. It wasn’t his fault that the alarm went off early before he could leave.**

**His father didn’t see the humor in that.**

**His blue gray eyes were filled with rage. Ever since his mother died, his father had become a cold tyrant, holding back all his emotions and not letting anyone in. They had argued constantly worrying the seven year old Lena.**

**Now it was finally over. His father had, had enough of his behavior and told him to leave and never come back. Lena had heard everything making her cry, not wanting Lex to leave. He made a promise to her that he would come back for her. Then she did the unexpected: she gave Lex their mother’s round circular music box to him so he could keep his word.**

**He kissed her goodnight and watched her till she fell fast asleep, with a tear stained face. He smoothed her hair down gently and removed the dove shaped necklace off her neck, leaving her room quietly to go pack his things. He felt guilty, but he couldn’t do anything about it. It was too late.**

**Lex grabbed his bags, putting the music box, the pocket watch his mother had given him, and the picture frame for last. He looked at his room for the last time, and took a deep breath. He then walked out of there very slowly, going down the stairs and heading out the front door, with his father never looking at him.**

**He then threw his things in the back of his car and entered the driver’s seat. He started it up and slowly left the drive way, never to see his home again.**

**Lex wasn’t a few feet away from the house till he heard someone screaming his name.**

**“Alexi! Alexi! Don’t go!” yelled Lena running in her night gown till her father grabbed her. The little brown headed girl was trying to break free from her father’s grip; her lilac eyes brimming with tears. She kept yelling his name, wanting him to come back.**

**Not wanting to take any more of it, he sped the car up far away from the crying little girl, who was in her emotionless father’s arms.**

**He had only driven ten miles away from the house till he stopped the car on the side of the road. He then broke down and started to cry on the steering wheel.**

* * *

 It was the last time Lex ever cried.

He looked into the empty spot next to the picture frame and the watch. It once had the music box, but he gave it to Lena. She was the real owner of it and deserved it back, although it did help Lex out his entire life away from her. That was a month ago when he gave her the letter and the music box.

“Missing something?” asked a voice.

Lex didn’t have to turn around to know who the owner of that voice was. “What the Hell do you want, Superman?”

Superman was floating outside in the air next to Lex’s windows. He was dawned in his usual attire, blue spandex with red boots and a red cape; a red and yellow symbol with the letter S in the middle of his muscular chest. His skin was tan and his short black hair dancing in the wind; his beady blue green eyes staring into Lex’s body and soul.

“Nothing. Just wanting to know what you’re up to, that’s all. You’ve been very quiet for the last two or three months.” Superman stated calmly.

“And that worries you? That I haven’t robbed a bank or created a deadly weapon that could destroy you or the entire would? I’m speechless.”

“Where’s your music box Luthor?”

Lex cringed. He knew he should have put his prized possessions in the leaded vault where Superman’s x-ray vision couldn’t see his true weakness.

“Well aren’t you the little nosey body. Don’t you have a cat to save out of a tree, Boy Scout?” said Lex.

“You’re going to have to tell her the truth someday.”

Lex stopped in his tracks.

“After all, brothers shouldn’t keep secrets from their little sisters. They have to be the good example for them.” continued Superman.

Lex’s face was priceless, but he wanted to still stay in control. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Superman just grinned, “I believe you have a visitor.” He said and flew off. Lex just blinked in confusion till he finally noticed that someone was actually knocking on the door.

“If its Tess again then I’ll…” he opened the door but never finished his sentence. Standing outside his door was not Tess but…

…Lena.

She was dressed in a white jacket, with blue jeans and black boots. On her shoulder was a small black purse. Her hair was loose and on top of her head was her black hat. She was paler than usual, probably from the medication for her treatment. Her lilac eyes were staring into him.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” She said looking up to him.

Lex didn’t say a word.

Lena fidgeted nervously. “If you're busy I could just leave and come back at an appropriate time…”

“No, your fine. Please come in.” said Lex opening the door for her. She smiled and walked in looking around his office.

“So this is where you work.” She removed her hat off from her head, as she looked around the room.

“Yes it is.” said Lex calmly. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Oh no thank you! I’m not allowed to have alcohol with my medication.” She said embarrassedly.

“No its fine _.” Good God I’m acting like an idiot in front of her! I should have known that! Now I really need a drink. Where is that bloody drink of mine?_ Wondered Lex.

“It’s right at the bar, next to the scotch where you left it.” said Lena.

“Oh there it is. Thank you.” He said reaching for his drink when he suddenly stopped. “How did you…”

_Knew what you were thinking? You should know the answer._ Thought Lena with a smile.

Lex grinned and laughed, a true honest laugh. He had forgotten that Lena had psychic powers and could read minds. It started around when she was four and shocked the living Hell out of Lex! They didn’t tell their parents for fear they wouldn’t understand (their mother probably would have while their father would not) so Lex and Lena kept it a secret. They practiced on her abilities everyday till the day Lex left home.

Now he really looked like a fool in front of her.

“I see you’ve been practicing.” He finally said.

“Yes I have and I can do a little more than just that. I told you, that day in my office when you came, that I wanted to better myself.” said Lena reaching in for her purse.

“Listen…”began Lex hoping this was a good time to explain things, but he was interrupted by sweet music: Sweet music coming from their mother’s music box. Lena was holding the box in her hand and looked up at him.

“I wanted to thank you for giving me the doctor’s names and returning mom’s music box.” She said quietly.

“I didn’t want you to know who I really was.” blurted out Lex.

Lena walked up to him, “It’s okay Alexi. I understand why you did it, why you went through all this trouble of not telling me who you really were, but..." Her voice being to hitch."...please don’t ever hide from me again.” She said with a couple of tears falling down her face.

Lex couldn’t take it anymore and pulled her into a hug breaking his cold appearance and the wall that he had build up for many years was collapsing. “I promise, you little minx. Never again.”

Lena smiled into his chest hugging him even tighter, more tears falling down her face. Some tears started to form from Lex’s eyes too, till he looked out his window.

Superman was watching the whole scene take place. The Super hero grinned and waved to his arch nemesis.  He flew off, away from the building to go patrol the city and protect it from harm.

_You bastard._ Thought Lex. _You knew all along. Now I really owe you._

“I’ll make sure of it.” said Lena making Lex laugh. Yes...someday he would reward the alien for his silence, but for now him and his little sister had a lot of catching up to do to make up for the lost years that they could not get back...and hopefully share the years they had left.


	3. Cry Little Sister Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or any references to it. Just my original characters.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator

The rain was falling down all over the place of Metropolis. Buildings, houses, cars, and yes even people were getting soak by the rain. It had been pouring since the beginning of March which was about three days ago and the residents were getting tired of it, wishing for the sun to come out and bring its warmth to them. With the rain, it’s better to stay at home, or better yet in a nice warm bed where you can sleep, and not worry about going out there to work or someplace.

The rain was tapping at the windows of Dr. Lena Thorul’s apartment. She was nodding her head to the little beat they were making, hitting the glass. She was glad she didn’t have to be out there, to go to work. Something she normally wouldn’t do.

The twenty five year old woman sighed. She looked at the suitcase and the clothes she was packing into it. She had to take a couple of days off from the hospital to get ready to leave to New York on Saturday for her surgery. Lena had insisted on working a couple of more days, but they said no that she had to relax and get ready for the heart transplant. It sadden Lena, because she loved being a doctor and helping people, who she gotten very close with over the years. They were only doing that for her own good, since she always had helped them, now it was there turn to help her. They even made her leave early last night to go get some sleep and to take the rest of the week off. Now that was a hassle, since Lena is a little stubborn, but so were the staff.

She sighed again, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV, with the news blasting in the room. Lena walked over to her dresser, to pull out some more clothes. The mirror showed her reflection, with ivory skin, and long brown hair with hints of red in it. It was in a braid going to her hips. Lena was small for her age, almost everyone towered over her. She wore a blue shirt, with blue jeans, and was barefooted.

She took the clothes out of the drawers, and then looked into the mirror. She stared back at her own reflection, with her bright lilac eyes staring back at her. Very unusual, but Lena lived with it her whole life.

The TV then said:

**“In the news this morning, Wayne Industries and Luthor Corporations have arranged a meeting for a compromise, and working on projects for the future together. Reporters from Metropolis and Gotham have swarmed over to Luthor Corporations, where Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor are having their meeting at this very moment.”**

Right on the screen, Lena could see reporters and police officers crowding around in a circle with two men in the middle. Both of them were shaking hands with smug expressions on their faces. One man was much younger about in his middle twenties, and was very handsome. While the other one was older about in his mid thirties, still attractive, and had a smirk on his face.

_Do all rich people smirk like that?_ wondered Lena as she saw the reporters thrusting their microphones at them and yelling out questions that needed to be answered.  Two of the many reporters that she saw, Lena recognized right on the dot.

_There’s Clark and Lois._ Sure enough they were right there talking to Lex.

**“Mr. Wayne, what brought this on for you to agree on combining some of your companies with others?”** asked Clark to the younger man.

**“My father had always been one for creative ideas, and this would be one of them: Trying to help others and the public by helping out other large or small companies in the process.”** said Mr. Wayne.

**“Mr. Luthor do you think this is an appropriate merging of the two companies**?” asked Lois to the older of the men.

**“This is a one in a life time experience, Mrs. Kent. You have to be ahead of everyone else or you will be standing in the dust.”**

**“By a one in a life time experience, do you mean working on secret illegal projects?”** stated Lois, her eyes showing tension and her voice filled with venom.

**“I have no secrets.”**

_Liar_. thought Lena shaking her head. _You do have secrets, my dear Alexi._ The prime one would be the fact that Lex and Lena were related. The world would probably explode from all the shock if anyone found out that the evil Lex Luthor had a little sister. For years, Lex had build a reputation of being the successful and ruthless of businessmen, making billions of dollars of money and finding ways to get rid of Superman. (Which Lena would never let that happen. She was good friends with Superman, though her brother was his arch nemesis.)

Yet what the world would never know was that Lex had a softer side which Lena only saw. When he was away from the public eye and safe in his own private world, he would become the overprotective older brother that Lena knew and loved her whole life. No one knew that they were related except for Clark and Lois of course.

Lena had been friends with the Kent’s since the day she arrived in Metropolis. Lena and Lex were separated many years ago when their mother had passed away, and their father had kicked Lex out of the house when he was seventeen and Lena seven. Then their father had died, with changing their last name when Lena was sent to live in an orphanage. She didn’t even know she was a Luthor till December.

It was in November when Lena discovered she had heart cancer. It had been a shock for her, and didn’t tell anyone about it till the day before her birthday when her mother’s music box was returned to her as a birthday present. She had asked who had been in her office, only for the staff to say that Lex Luthor was the only one who had gone in there all day, except for her.

It had taken a month for Lena to straighten everything out with going to see doctors about her condition and what to do about her brother. She kept thinking over and over again if he didn’t want to see her or be near her. Clark had gone to see her when she told them that she had cancer to go check up on her. He saw her crying on the floor with the music box playing a soft melody. Lena then told Clark everything, from her mother dying, to Lex being kicked out of the house, to her father’s death, and to the return of the music box. She even told Clark that she had psychic powers and apologized for lying to them about it for all the years she had know them.

Clark understood everything and finally stopped her crying. Lena apologized for crying so much and making Clark laugh. Once she was calmed down, she told Clark that her older brother had returned the music box with a card and a note with doctor names on it to go see. Clark then asked what was wrong about it, and was shocked to find out that her brother was the one and only Lex Luthor. Lena thought Lex didn’t want anything to do with her, but Clark thought differently. He told her that Lex does a lot of things without thinking, without even a care in the world, but this was different. It had probably taken a lot of courage for him to make contact with Lena, fearing rejection from her.

In the end, Clark was right. Lex had been worried about the whole thing, till he found Lena at his office wanting to talk to him. They had talked the whole night, and everything was alright. Lex wasn’t too happy about Clark and Lois knowing about them (That being Lois threatening Lex if he ever lay a hand on her, he would die a thousand deaths), but he dealt with her and Lex knew Clark long enough to trust him.

_To think it had only been two months ago. Time has surely passed by._

A beeping noise startled Lena from her thoughts. She looked at the dresser to see her phone ringing. Her eyes began to glow and the phone floated in the air to her hand. She opened the phone.

“Hello, this is Dr. Thorul speaking. How can I help you?”

_“Lena!”_

“Marie?” asked Lena. Marie was one of the nurses at the Metropolis Hospital, who was very good friends with her. Marie was a cheerful woman, but right now she sounded frantic. “What’s wrong?”

_“Thank God! I was able to reach you! Oh, something horrible has happened!”_

“What happened?”

_“Someone broke into the Hospital last night!”_

“Christ! Was anyone hurt?” asked Lena. Concern was all over her face and was hinted in her voice.

_“Just Rick and Todd. Apparently they saw whoever broke in and were about to grab then, when they suddenly were attacked from the behind. Don’t worry though; they only got a couple of bruises. They will be fine.”_

“Thank God! Were they breaking into the storage room?” The storage area was where all the medicine was supplied at. They were only stolen by addicts or people in the Black Market.

_“No they didn’t.” said Marie._

“They broke into the Main Office?” The Main Office is where all the files of patients medical history were stored. All of them were classified and signed by the doctors themselves.

_“No. They didn’t break into that room either, Lena.”_

“Then where did they break into?”asked Lena. When Marie had told her almost made her drop the phone.

_“Lena, they broke into your office!”_


	4. Cry Little Sister Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I say I work on my older stories? Well here's one of them right now! I will be getting the other older stories worked when I have time. Anyway I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or any references to them.
> 
> Enjoy!

The rain had let up a bit in the afternoon; with it just sprinkling that the people didn't really mind much and were very glad about it. They could put away their umbrellas and relax now.

Not Lena.

She was racing to the Metropolis Hospital on her motorcycle. It was a sliver color with a design of a lily entangled with a lilac on the sides of it. Lena loved this motorcycle and took great care of it. Some people though thought it was too dangerous for her to be driving on it (such as Lex), but Lena had reassured them that it would be safe.

After the call, Lena had sped out of her house with black shoes and throwing on her white coat and almost forgetting to grab her purse. She was trying to think straight and concentrate on the roads.

The Metropolis Hospital was a large establishment, ranging about five hundred in staff alone, and thousands of patients coming in everyday. It was always busy and it was very rare if they ever had a slow day. When she parked her bike and removed her silver helmet, she saw five police cars already there. The glass doors swished open as Lena ran in.

A woman with very dark skin ran up to her. She wore red smocks, had many tiny braids in her hair with colorful beads in it. Her dark eyes were filled with excitement.

"Lena! Thank goodness you made it!"

"So am I. I left the apartment as soon as you called."

"Sorry, but I had to call. I know you should be resting but since this happened I…"

"It's alright Marie. I understand."

"Craven didn't want you here." added Marie. Lena silently hissed. Dr. Craven was another doctor who worked here and wasn't very well liked. He treated everyone horribly with staff and patients. It was only to the most important of patients he would kiss up to. For years he had been trying to get on the Medical board, but alas he has not yet, even though he had been threatening Dr. Douglass and he was a very timid man to begin with.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who caused all this." said Marie.

"I don't think so. That would require doing something."

"You're right. I couldn't even picture Craven actually doing hard work. Well come on. The police are already upstairs in your office. They had it all taped up, with pictures being taken and all those officers asking everyone questions."

They had gone up to the elevator, going to the third floor of the Hospital. Once the elevator had signaled for them to get off, Lena saw the whole corridor blocked by staff members and cops talking to them or ordering them to leave. A young officer walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, but you ladies have to leave this floor. A crime has been committed here and we are trying to gather everything up as much as possible."

"Sir, this is Dr. Thorul. The one that had her office robbed." said Marie explaining to the officer.

"Sorry, but I didn't know."

"It's alright. Could you please take me there?"asked Lena.

"Yeah I will. The others will want to question you and tell you what's going on. They are already questioning the other staff members, and we have already gotten the statements from the two orderlies that were attacked. Step this way please."

He led them through the crowd, taking them to her office. Lena saw Rick and Todd sitting on some chairs with doctors checking up on them. Todd was the dark skinned one with short hair and dark eyes while Rick was light skin with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. They had bruises all over them, and one of them had their shirts ripped up a bit.

"You guys alright?" asked Lena as she walked up to them. They both nodded.

"We're fine." said Todd.

"Heck, we're used to this sort of thing if you lived and worked here long enough." said Rick jokingly. "It's your room that took the most of a beating."

After Lena made sure they were alright, they took her to her office. Lena gasped at the sight. Files and paper littered the room, objects had been thrown off their shelves, and books had been thrown to the floor or her desk. It was like some tornado had gone loose in her here. It was even more of a mess with cops looking around and taking pictures or putting things in bags marked as evidence. They were also getting finger prints off from the large windows and the furniture that were in there.

"I want everything labeled, tag, and sent to the lab once everything is done here." barked one of the men in charge. "I don't want any mess ups or all of you are fired!"

The man was tall and scruffy looking, with his black hair messed up, like he had just slept on it, and left in a hurry not even bothering to comb it. He had a rough short stubble beard, and dark piercing blue eyes. He wore a long gray coat, with a white button shirt and red tie, with brown shoes. He looked to be about in his late thirties.

"What the Hell is this?" questioned the man to the officer as he saw them enter the room, "I thought I told you not to bring anyone in here! This is a crime scene and they are contaminating the evidence!"

"But Sergeant, this is Dr. Thorul. This is her office."

"Well it about time you showed up. Women are always late when they come to see me." He stated.

I can see why Lena thought sarcastically. She didn't like him one bit. He was sending out bad vibes that made Lena squirm inside.

"Dr. Thorul, this is Sergeant Randolph of Metropolis PD. He is helping with the case." explained the officer, introducing her to the man.

"Enough chit chat." interrupted Randolph, lighting up a cigarette. "Now let's get started Doc."

"Fine by me."

Randolph took out his small notepad and began to read, "Well here's the story: Somewhere around eleven at night, those two orderlies were gathering up supplies to be brought to the storage room and were about to head out for the night. They were walking this way when they heard noises down the hall. They went to inspect when they suddenly heard voices coming out of this room. They told us you had left several hours ago, the first thing coming into their minds was that you forgot something and came back for it. Once they got closer they heard two male voices yelling and things being thrown around the room."

Randolph turned a page over in his notepad and continued.

"They heard one of them men quote: "This wasn't part of the plan! This wasn't supposed to happen!" and more crashes could be heard. Then the two orderlies rushed in here, to find the room dark, and then Wham! Knocked out like a light. They were drugged out of the room and left in the hallway, where they were found a few hours later out cold. Do you have anything important in here that they wanted to steal?"

"None that I can think of." said Lena.

"What about those filing cabinets over there? Don't they contain important files?"

"Yes. I send the original files to the Main Office, keep one copy of them in my laptop, and another in the cabinet, but it hasn't been opened or tampered with."

"And you know this how?" scoffed Randolph, slanting his eyes.

"Because there is a coded keypad on there, and they didn't open it up. What we see here is computer paper and vanilla envelopes that haven't been used yet." With her psychic powers she could tell that they hadn't broke into the file cabinet. She also used her psychic powers to open the cabinets instead of using her hand so she would not leave finger prints behind. She was very paranoid about that. She looked around the room. "Making it look as though a paper storm had happen in here."

"Oh really?"

Marie looked at him crossly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"This isn't any of your business lady." Spat Randolph.

"Wait a minute." Said Lena, not liking the way the Sergeant was talking to her friend. "Are you implying something very differently, Sergeant?" asked Lena.

"Well at first we thought this was a normal typical robbery against the Hospital you know, like say a disgruntle patient or extremist or something or the other. Yet not quite, since we couldn't find any finger prints in here from them and… none from you either."

"Why? Is there something else?" asked Lena.

"I think we should discuss this more privately, say like back at the police station." said Randolph. "Because something is not right here."

"You're way out of line, Sergeant."

Everyone turned around to see two more men walk into the room. One of them, was wearing a long a blue jacket, with gray pants on and brown shoes. He had blonde hair with dull blue eyes. The other one wore a long brown overcoat, with tan pants and black shoes. His hair was brown slightly turning gray and had blue eyes with dark rim glasses on. They looked to be around in their forties.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, Doctor, but I'm Lieutenant Daniel's of Metropolis PD. I will be in charge from here on end." said the blonde man.

"But I am-"

"I said I was in charge Randolph."

The Sergeant scoffed and looked like a scorn child. Lena in the back of her mind was pleased for someone else to be in charge. He was getting on her nerves badly.

"And who is this?" asked Randolph suspiciously.

"This is Commissioner Gordon of Gotham Police and also a very old friend of mine as well. We go way back to our Academy days."

"How do you do?" asked Lena shaking both of their hands.

"Good. Though I wish I could say the same thing for you." said Gordon.

"Gotham?" spat Randolph, "Shouldn't you be protecting the Playboy Bruce Wayne at Luthor Corps? This is Metropolis affairs not Gotham."

"You're getting out of line again." Said Daniel's eying him "He is here, because I asked him to be here. Now if I hear one more word or some sarcastic remark out of that mouth of yours again, out you go. You hear me?"

Randolph muttered under his breath, but he followed the order Daniel's had given him.

"Now," began Daniel's, "the reason why we are asking is that, it might not be something against the Hospital."

"Why is that?"

"Well, the two orderlies had overheard something else being said. Apparently the two intruders were upset that the person who owned the office wasn't there and couldn't finish off the job."

Lena gulped, "Are you saying…"

"Dr. Thorul, did you have a disagreement with a patient recently?" asked Daniel's.

"No, I never had a problem with anyone before."

"Are you sure? Because these men had the worst of intentions. And what the staff has told me, you usually leave late at night, but they made you leave early last night. Why is that?"

Lena and Marie both looked at each other. They didn't say anything, till Marie nodded her head. Lena looked back to the officers.

"It's because of…my health." said Lena, embarrassed. She really didn't like talking about it with anybody, not even with her friends and family.

"What about your health?" said Randolph, "Except for the freaky eyes, you look perfectly healthy to me."

"Looks can be very deceiving. And for your information, Sir, this is a birth defect."

"Whatever." scoffed the Sergeant.

"Anyway, until we can figure this out, do you have somewhere else to stay for the night? Somewhere safe, until this is solved?"

"I can find a place."

"Alright then. Now if we can get your statement-"

He never did finish his sentence when the windows suddenly broke with flying bullets aiming towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh A cliffhanger! I'm such a horrible person for doing that. I wonder what's going to happen next? You're just going to have to find out!
> 
> Please read and review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator


	5. Cry Little Sister Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m BACK!!!!!
> 
> Have I kept you quivering in your shoes to find out what happened after that horrible cliffhanger I left? Well now you get to find out! I would like to thank all those who have read and reviewed this story. Makes me so happy! On to the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or any references to them.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Get down!” yelled Gordon, hitting the floor along with everyone else. Glass shards were hitting them, and landing on top of them. Lena looked over to see Marie panicking beside her. Lena took her hand and both held each other.

“Shots fired! I repeat shots fired at Metropolis Hospital!” cried Daniel’s in his talkie, “Send backup now! Send back up!”

With her powers Lena was able to determine if anyone got hurt. She felt sensations of fright, anxiety, but no pain whatsoever, making her relieved no one was hurt.

They lay on the floor, even after the gunshots stop. Gordon and Daniel’s got up from the floor, making sure it was safe to do so. They helped Lena and Marie up from the floor. Randolph was cursing out loudly, not minding the ladies in the room.

“What the @%$& was that?!?” he cried out.

“Gunshots. What else?” said Gordon not amused right now. Randolph just flipped him off.

“Very professional.”

Lena looked over to Marie. She was shaking.

“You okay?”

Marie nodded her head, but she wasn’t convinced.

“Well I can at least say they did something right. They have completely messed up this back wall. I‘ve always hated the color and now I will be able to paint it whatever I want.” said Lena.

Marie laughed a little.

“No, I’m serious; I can have polka dots or pink flamingos painted on there if I wanted to. What do you think of zebra stripes?”

 Now Marie actually laughed at that. Gordon even smiled as well. It was very rare for him to see a gunshot victim comfort another one.

“Thanks, Lee.” She whispered to Lena.

“You’re welcome.” She whispered back and led Marie out of the room to see one of the doctors. Once she knew Marie was in safe hands, Lena walked back to the officers.

“You still think it isn’t about her?” said Randolph looking a little bit pleased with himself as he paraded around the room like a arrogant peacock. Daniel’s glared at him, while Gordon went up to Lena.

“Dr. Thorul, we’re going to have to ask you some questions about this. Do you mind?”

Lena shook her head no. “Go right ahead.”

“Are you positive that you had no quarrel with anyone recently? Something that seemed so trivial at the time, you wouldn’t even think nothing of it?”

“No. It’s the honest truth, Sir.” said Lena.

“You usually stay late working here, but for the last couple of days, you have been leaving early. You said for health reasons, correct?” asked Gordon.

“Yes.”

“Is that so? Then why is that that you have to leave town on Saturday? You involved with anything, illegal?” accused Randolph.

Lena wasn’t pleased. “No, I am not. The reason being, I have to leave in a couple of days, is for a Heart Transplant. I have heart cancer, Sergeant.”

That shut up the arrogant cop.

“I’m sorry.” replied Gordon with sympathy in his voice.

“It is alright.” She said with a small smile. “I’ve lived with it.” She leaned against the wall. “I took a month off, for the surgery since they won’t be able to find a donor soon, but they want me to be prepared, once they do find one. It’s procedure.”

“I see.” Said Daniel’s writing this down in his notebook. “Do you have family or friends you can stay with or something? If not, then we can find you a hotel to stay out till we have this solved.”

“Thank you, but I can reassure you I will be fine at my apartment.” said Lena, “I don’t need to be in protective custody.”

“Dr. Thorul, please consider this. This could happen again, without you even knowing it. It will be better this way, knowing that you are safe.”

“Thank you, but no.”

“Now look here missy!” cried Randolph.

“Lena!”

They all turned around to see two people running to them from the hall. One was a woman in her late twenties, with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue navy suit with high heels, a reporters I.D. was on her jacket. The other was a tall man, in his late twenties as well, with dark locks, and glasses covering up his blue green eyes. He was tan and wore a light blue baggy suit with black shoes. He too wore a reporters I.D.

“Clark! Lois!” exclaimed Lena as they came in. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at Luthor Corps?”

“Yes and no.” said Lois. “Well we were supposed to be there interviewing the two biggest arrogant rich boys on the planet, when we noticed some of the police leaving. One of them said there was a shooting at the Hospital and they needed back up. So we got here as fast as we can.”

“You alright?” asked Clark as he looked around the room.

“I’m okay and so is everyone else. The only one that didn’t make it was my office.” said Lena.

“Very funny.” said Lois sarcastically.

“You asked.” said Lena with a smile, that Clark couldn’t even help smile.

“Hey! This is a crime scene, and almost a homicide. Now get the Hell out of here, before I make you. I don’t care that your reporters, get the Hell out of here.” said Randolph.

“Listen, scumbag, I have a right to be here. This is big news, and I go where the action is! The Amendments say I can be here-”

“We’re friends.” Said Clark quickly covering up his wife’s mouth, before she got them kicked out. The officers looked at Lena and she confirmed it.

“Why did you-“began Lois glaring at him.

“Do you want to get kicked out of here, or find out what happened?” whispered Clark. Lois shut her mouth, but was mad about it and it was seen all over her face.

“Now then, we were discussing the living situation with Dr. Thorul here. Since you happen to be friends, maybe you could convince her she would be much safer in police custody then at her own apartment.”

“Police custody? What has she done, rob a bank?” questioned Lois. Clark and Lena rolled their eyes.

“Miss, your friend here had her office robbed, two orderlies beaten up, and not say ten or twenty minutes ago was shot at. Tell me what do you think should be done?” asked Daniel’s.

Clark eyes literally popped out of his sockets, feeling the guilt that Superman should have been here to protect them from harm and not attending some business meeting. He gulped nervously.

“She will stay with us.” said Lois, “That way we can keep an eye out for her, while the police investigate.”

“I can’t let you do that Lo.” said Lena, “You have your little boy to worry about and I don’t want to put your lives and Jason’s in danger.”

“It’s okay, we can deal with and that’s final!”

“The doctor is right. If you have a child then that might cause some harm. Please let us do our job and put you into police custody.” said Gordon.

“Excuse me, aren’t you on the Gotham PD?” asked Lois.

“Yes, I am.”

“Then why should you be involved? This is way out of your district.”

“I’m helping with the case.”

“Doesn’t matter. Our police can handle it or better yet Superman can do it.”

Randolph scoffed. “Pfff! Him? Where was your Superhero when we were being shot at? Where was he when the bullets were flying everywhere? Huh? If you ask me-“

“Which we didn’t.” said Lois.

“-if he couldn’t show up here when there was trouble now, then we can’t count on him later.”

Clark, Lois, and Lena were glaring at him. How dare he insult Superman like that! He had done more for Metropolis then Randolph has ever done to help in his life. Clark was this close to losing his temper, but some of the guilt he had felt early was sinking in. Randolph was right. He should have been there.

“He has better things to do then help your sorry behind.” said Lois. Lena silently agreed with her. She could feel Lois’s hatred for the Sergeant vibrating off her.

“Look,” interrupted Daniel’s before any bloodshed could happen, “Can we get back to the bigger picture here? Such as finding a safe place for the Doctor?” He turned over to Lena. “We can find a hotel for you tonight, and then send you with a couple of our officers to go help you back some things-“

“That won’t be necessary.”

Everyone looked over to the doorway.  A tall man was standing there, no emotion on his face. He was deathly pale, almost looking like a corpse. He was around in his mid thirties, still very attractive, and had cold steely gray-blue eyes. He wore an expensive black suit, with black shoes, and a very long black jacket that was opened. The one thing that stood out the most about him was that he had no hair on his head. He was completely bald.

“Lex Luthor, what are you doing here?” spat Lois. Lex raised his eyebrows at her as he walked over to them, his shoes stepping on the glass breaking it even more.

“I should be asking you the same thing, Mrs. Kent.” said Lex.

_Here we go again_ thought Clark and Lena at the same time.

“Hold it!” cried Randolph; he was extremely pissed off right now, “What the Hell? Should you all be having a conference with the rich play boy?”

“Our meeting finished rather early.” said another voice. In came a younger man about in his mid twenties, and wearing an expensive gray suit. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. “When two of Metropolis’s finest reporters leave in a middle of an important meeting, it kinds of… raises your suspicions in some way.”

“We had more important things on our minds.” said Lois, “Though why two of the richest men in the world would follow us I will never know.”

“Well, that was only one reason. The other reason was the disappearance of Commissioner Gordon.”

“Sorry about that Mr. Wayne.” apologized Gordon.

“It’s alright.”

“Well now that you know, why don’t you two leave and play politics or something like that?” said Lois. This really wasn’t her day to deal with business men.

“You really hurt me, Mrs. Kent, do you know that?” said Lex with sarcasm filling every inch of his voice and body language. “Now, why is it you had to rush out like that? I’m sure your boss of the Daily Planet wouldn’t be so pleased to find out that the best of his reporters ran out on a story, with no explanation whatsoever.”

“The explanation, Mr. Luthor, is that one of our dearest and closest friends almost became a test dummy with hundreds of bullets holes in her body along with a bunch of police officers.” Lena sighed putting her head in her hands.

“Lois. This is not the appropriate time or place to show off your theater skills.” said Lena, shaking her head in her hands. Lois did have the taste for dramatics when she wanted to draw attention to an important story. Now was not the appropriate time to do so, especially to the one man who had a fiery temper.

Lex looked at her, with no movement from his body, not one emotion on his face. “Care to repeat that again?”

“Lena here almost had to go to the morgue today, because over a hundred bullets came crashing through the window wanting to make sure she wasn’t standing anymore. Sound like a familiar tactic to you, Mr. Luthor?” questioned Lois to Lex, getting her point across to him.

He got the message.

Lex walked over to Lena, more glass crunching against his shoes. “You were shot at, Dr. Thorul?” he asked with no emotion in his face, but his eyes told another story. They were filled with concern and worry.

“I’m alright. It was just a couple of gunshots. That’s all. Nothing like Lois said to you, sir.” said Lena. She didn’t want him to worry. He had too much going on already and she didn’t want to add more to his plate of troubles.

“A couple of gunshots?” said Bruce looking around the room. “More like a battle was going on in here. It seems the war in Iraq had just walked in to your office, Doctor.”

  “Alright! That’s it! Everyone out! This is my crime scene, and all of you are contaminating the evidence! Out! Now!” ordered Randolph to everyone in the room.

“With pleasure.” Said Lois, and before she could make a comeback, Clark grabbed her by her mouth and led her out the room. Lex followed after them, and Lena was going to join them, when Randolph tightly held on to her arm.

“I wouldn’t be thinking about leaving town to have your little surgery, Doctor if I were you. If this so called surgery actually exists.”

“For your information it does exist, now would you kindly let go of my arm, please?” said Lena, for his strength was amazing and was hurting her.

“Let go of her, now.” ordered Daniels.

“I’m just warning you.”

“We thank you for your warning.” said Lex returning, after he realized Lena wasn’t following him. He pushed Randolph’s hand away, moving Lena behind him so Randolph wouldn’t touch her again. “And if I ever catch you over stepping your boundaries again, you will be the first to get laid off from your job, Sergeant. You are going to regret the day you ever met me.” He said in a low threatening voice to the arrogant cop. He took Lena out of the room, with all the men staring at them both.

“Intimidating fellow isn’t he?” questioned Gordon.

“Always has been, from the rumors that I’ve heard from others I’ve talk to.” said Bruce to him.

“When I meant I wanted everyone out, that included you too Mr. Wayne.” barked Randolph, with anger written all over face.

“Sergeant, come over here for a minute. We have a few matters to discuss.” said Daniels. When Randolph didn’t make any movement he also added, “Now would be a good time. Alone.”

“Well, let’s go Mr. Wayne. I will escort you to your vehicle.” said Gordon leaving Daniels and Randolph alone. The other officers followed suit, not wanting to be left alone with the Sergeant when he was going to be scolded.

_Strange,_ thought Bruce, _in all the years I’ve met with Luthor I’ve never seen him act like that. It was like… he cared for the good Doctor. Very strange. Also the fact somebody was trying to kill her, makes this trip even more interesting. This looks like something for the Batman to handle._

* * *

 “Alexi, you can let go of my arm now.” said Lena to her disgruntled brother. Lex was fuming with rage at the young Sergeant and also the fact-

“Calm down, Luthor! You look as though someone stole all your dirty money.” said Lois as she and Clark walked up to them.

“I wish that was the case.”

“What’s this? The Great Lex Luthor showing a little concern? Call the press, Luthor has gone over the deep end!”

“I would be thinking about taking back that last statement, Mrs. Kent, if you want to still have your job in the morning.”

“Setting our petty differences aside,” glared Clark, “Lena, are you positive you had no argument with anybody? Something that happened a long time ago you forgot or didn’t want to tell the officers back there? Anything?”

“C.K. I’m telling you like I told them. Nothing of the sort has happened. The only one that I know who would be the perfect suspect for this, but I don’t think-“

“The Craven guy? The one who parades around like a puffed up peacock?” asked Lois. “The one who hates your guts so badly, he has done everything in his power to get rid of you? To the point he even tried to frame you? That Craven?”

“That’s the one.”

“The guy who thinks he’s too good for everyone.” added Clark in thought. “He could be a good suspect.”

“Yet it’s not him.”

“Why not?” asked Lex, “He has the perfect motive for wanting to get rid of you and also the resources to do so as well.”

“Yes, but Craven wants to get rid of me, not execute me. That would look bad on his image. And he’s also afraid to go to jail.”

“Just like a couple of others that we know of.” commented Lois, eyeing Lex.

“Point duly noted. I would love to finish our conversations Mrs. Kent,” he said turning around to leave, “but I have to take my sister to my apartment-“

“Hey! I will be fine at my own-“she was cut off when he turned back around, coming so close to her face she could actually see the rage burning in his eyes, though his anger was not intended for her. There was also fear in them as well, for her well being.

“You listen very closely, young lady and listen well. You are staying with me and that’s finally. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Someone tried to kill you last night, and when they couldn’t do it, they tried again this morning. When some psychopath with a gun starts shooting at you, they really mean business Lena.”

“And he knows this because he’s always been the psychopath with a gun in situations like this.” added Lois.

“But, I want to find out who is responsible for all this as much as the rest of us. Then when we do, we can catch them and-“

“I’ll catch them. Not you. Though you do bring up a good point. I’ll check the security cameras from the Hospital and wherever they were shooting from. I’ll get twenty-four hour surveillance, have everyone’s records checked-“

“Aren’t we getting a little ahead of ourselves here?” questioned Clark, but his words were ignored. As usual.

“-And then there is Superman-“

“Oh God.” groaned Lois, smacking herself in the face.

“Not again, Alexi.” moaned Lena shaking her head. Lex smirked giving her a playful tap on the forehead.

Clark sighed, “What crazy, life threatening, diabolical plans have you-“

“Relax Clark. I’m not thinking of harming Superman at this moment, though it is tempting. Getting rid of him is the least of my worries right now.”

“Then what are you…?”

“As much as this pains me to say, I might…. I might need the boy scouts help on this one.” He said gritting his teeth. Everyone’s faces were in shock. A smile came on Lena’s pretty face while Lois couldn’t think of a snappy comeback to say, but then…

“What was that? Care to repeat that again?” asked Lois with a devilish grin on her beautiful face. Oh, she was going to have fun making him repeat something that he doesn’t want to say, but is going to have to say it anyway.

“You heard me.”

“But why? After everything that has happened over the years between you two, why would you want his help?” asked Clark, trying to calm down his nerves. After all, he was Superman, and fought with Lex since he was a teenager and Lex was a young adult. They used to be good friends a long time ago back in the small town of Smallville, but Lex’s growing evil had torn their friendship apart. Clark had to fear for his life and his families, since Lex had tried to kill him a few times, which his plans almost did.

“Let’s just say…” said Lex looking over to Lena, “…that I owe him one.”

Lena smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Man…this is not good…Not good at all. What is going on here? What is going to happen to all of them? What’s Superman and the Batman going to do? HELL what is Lex Luthor going to do to keep his baby sister safe? Find out while continuing to read this story!
> 
> Please Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? This is my first time writing a Superman story, so please be gentle when you review. Yes Lex Luthor is really Lena’s older brother. They were very close and cared about each other, till Lex became a villain and his family took Lena away from him. That way he couldn't hurt her. He is over protective of her. The idea came for the earlier Superman comics of Lex Luthor's origins and that of his younger sister which made Lex's character even more complicated, seeing such a softer side of him that no one knew about; I also loved Lena's character in the comics and decided to update her a bit, mostly with her physical appearance.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy! Write if you think I should continue this. 
> 
> Review please!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator


End file.
